Spottedshadow's Pain and Regret/Allegainces
ThunderClan Leader: Featherstar-light gray she-cat with a white muzzle and paw, she also has light blue eyes Deputy: Fallowheart-a dark brown and black tabby she-cat, with dark green eyes Medicine Cat: Halfbird-a black and white long-haired tom with sky blue eyes (Apprentice: Dovesong) Warriors: Ceadershine-Bright orange tom, with faint yellow eyes Mistclaw-Bluish-gray she cat with a white tipped tail and paws, and ice blue eyes Dusttail-Plain brownish black tom with amber eyes Tanglefern-Smaller dark gray she-cat with a white paw Lizzardtooth-Smaller black she-cat Smokeeye-Very dark gray tom with scar down his dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Crowpaw) Deadstorm-Large fluffy brown and black tom with scars all along his flanks and one that runs down his fac (Apprentice: 'Moonpaw) Fuzzyshadow-Long-haired brown and black tabby she-cat ('Apprentice: Shinnypaw) Sparrowtail-Brown tom with white chest and amber eyes (Apprentice: Rainpaw) Bramblesong- a fluffy brown tom (Apprentice: Whitepaw) Jaypath- a grey tabby tom with blue eyes and a black tail (Apprentice: Spottedpaw) Apprentices: Whitepaw-White she-cat, with silver stripes and green eyes Crowpaw-Pure black tom with very long claws Dovesong-White she-cat with blue eyes Shinnypaw-Orange and white she-cat Rainpaw-Grayish-blue tabby she-cat with a white locket and dark blue eyes, previously of RiverClan Moonpaw- Spottedpaw-Light gray she-cat with black and dark gray spots all over Halfpaw-Black and silver tom with gray eyes Queens: Mothleaf-Orange and white tortoshell she-cat, mother to Rosekit and Nightkit Featherwing-Pure white she cat expecting kits Elders: Buzzardtail-Brown and white tom Windleaf-Pure orange she-cat with dark amber eyes WindClan Leader: Skystar-White she-cat with a mark on her cheek as the shape of blowing wind. Skystar has black paws and a black tip on her tail, with sky blue eyes Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Stargaze-'' discription coming soon'' Warriors: Unknown Apprentices: Unknown Queens: Tigerwind- discription coming soon Elders: Unknown RiverClan Leader: Cherrystar-Yellow tabby she-cat with ginger tabby patches and deep green eyes Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Warriors: Unknown Apprentices: Unknown Queens: Unknown Elders: Unknown ShadowClan Leader: Unknown Deputy: Unknown Medicine Cat: Unknown Warriors: Unknown Apprentices: Unknown Queens: Unknown Elders: Unknown Cats Outside the Clans Star- A brown and black tabby tom with brown/amber eyes (Kittypet) Flashlighter- a black, white and gray she-cat with very pale yellow eyes (Kittypet) Max- a big, Skinny light gray and black long-haired tom (Kittypet) Persia- a black and white she-cat with yellow eyes (Kittypet) Brodey- a long-haired brown and black tom with brown eyes (Kittypet) Harley- a gray and white tom with half a tail and "thumbs" (Kittypet) Charlie- a large black tom with white on his paw and chin (Loner) Dakota- a friendly gray and white tom with a scar across his nose (Loner) (ALL the cats from above are for my use uless otherwise asked about as i own or live with all the cats above. However Dakota (with the discription/Personality) Is NOT to be used AT ALL. As he was my first and most recent cat that i lost to death (killed by the SPCA), looked for a blog i will do later explaining. Thank you very much. (I Rainear have given Spottedshadow permission to use my cats, and only Spotteshadow and me can use them)